Recherches Internet
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Les recherches de Dean sur internet l'entraîne sur des choses gays, mais bien sûr ce n'est absolument pas voulu, ce n'est que par inadvertance qu'il est arrivé là. Pourtant, il n'a plus vraiment beaucoup de temps pour se mentir...


**Titre :** Recherches Internet

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Tu dis ça pendant un silence.

 **Note :** Spoils saison 10

* * *

Ses doigts avaient dérapé, il n'y avait pas pensé. L'ordi était fou et lui donnait des résultats de fou. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sciemment fait ses recherches. Il n'avait pas cliqué sur ce film de cul parce que c'était un film de cul gay mais parce que c'était un film de cul, il n'avait pas remarqué au début. S'il avait continué à regarder c'était par curiosité scientifique, uniquement, ça ne lui avait pas donné chaud. Du tout. Il avait dragué quarante-huit filles sur ce tchat, s'il avait dragué un gars à un moment ce n'était pas à cause de sa photo ultra sexy, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était un gars. Evidemment.

Dean n'avait rien cherché de gay sur internet, c'était internet qui lui avait montré des choses gays et cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu, il s'y était arrêté uniquement parce que c'était là, devant lui.

Et bon sang, s'il avait trouvé des photos de cosplays « Dean/Cas » qui s'embrassent, et bien… Et bien… C'était un simple accident et pas parce qu'il avait essayé de savoir comment s'écrivait Destiel.

Ca ne lui donnait pas des idées. Du tout.

Sam s'amusait bien à regarder son historique après le passage de Dean sur son ordi. Dean ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un historique, il ne pensait pas laisser la moindre trace de ses forfaits. Sam ne disait rien, ni sur le fait que Dean avait cliqué _« par inadvertances »_ sur des sites gays, ni sur les images « destiel » que Dean avait enregistré par mégarde. Il trouvait ça drôle c'était tout.

Sam lui fit tout de même une remarque une fois, sur le fait qu'internet n'effaçait rien. Dean avait fait une drôle de tête, avait fait semblant de rien, mais Sam savait exactement à quoi il pensait et se retenir de sourire avait été difficile.

Et puis ces derniers temps Dean se cachait moins, ou avait moins peur de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Peut-être parce qu'il se disait que de toute façon il ne survivrait pas longtemps à la marque de Cain. Au moins il cherchait sans se mentir ce qu'il voulait sur internet. Pas gay. Pas bi. Pas porno. Destiel. Castiel. Et merde c'était aussi con que ça, mais ça lui plaisait bien cette idée. Sauf que l'ange était un ange et que Dean ne savait même pas comment agir avec lui. Voilà qu'il devenait timide. Alors il traînait sur des forums de fans et lisait leurs histoires et leurs délires, et des fois ça le faisait marrer parce que vraiment, jamais il n'aurait réagit comme ça et Cas encore moins. Et parfois il voulait juste que ça se passe comme ça quand même.

Quand Cas était là, il faisait comme si rien n'était. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de le regarder plus que d'habitude puisqu'il le regardait déjà vraiment beaucoup d'habitude. Et Cas ne capait rien et Dean ne savait pas comment lui parler. Tous ces trucs romantiques, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais il avait envie de changer, il avait envie de vivre un truc qui lui paraissait réel avant que la marque ne le bouffe.

Sam regardait l'historique de son ordi, et décida de lui donner un coup de main, parce que même si Dean ne lui parlait pas, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il fit venir Cas au bunker, inventa une raison qui aurait pu être vrai, qui l'était peut-être _« Dean va pas bien, la marque le rends fou »_. Puis quand Cas était arrivé, Sam était parti se faire un ciné.

Cas était allé voir Dean avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam partait alors que Dean n'allait pas bien. Dean sourit à Cas quand celui-ci expliqua pourquoi il était venu.

\- Non je vais bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sam t'as dis ça.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Puisque t'es là t'as qu'à rester, on va se mater un film, bouffer du pop corn, tu vois. A moins que tu veuilles faire autre chose ?

Cas pencha la tête, plissa les yeux.

\- On peut faire ce que tu veux Dean.

Dean se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Okay, film, pop corn. Bien.

Mais c'était pas bien. Parce que Cas regardait la télé, comprenait rien et mangeait pas de pop corn et le film était nul et Dean voulait embrasser Cas et oui il le voulait et il l'assumait totalement parce qu'il n'avait plus le temps de ne pas assumer. Et le temps passait et rien ne se passait. Dean regardait Cas. Cas finit par tourner les yeux vers lui :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ?

Comment lui répondre ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ?

\- Cas, t'as jamais envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

Cas plissa les yeux, l'air de rien comprendre à la question.

\- Je sais pas Cas, _être amoureux_ , tu vois ?

\- Je suis un ange et…

\- Evidemment, mais t'y as jamais pensé ? Tu ne t'ennuies jamais ? Il n'y a pas une personne avec qui tu voudrais être au moins ?

Cas hocha la tête :

\- Si bien sûr. Je veux être avec toi Dean.

La télé s'était tue au même moment, ou peut-être que c'était Dean qui ne l'entendait plus. Il rougit. Cas disait ça tellement naturellement et Dean savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que ça impliquait et peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

N'empêche que Dean avait envie de l'embrasser, plutôt que de regarder sur internet comment ça se passait.

\- Je vais faire un truc dingue là maintenant si tu ne m'arrêtes pas Cas.

Cas avait la tête penchée et Dean attrapa sa nuque et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se demandait est-ce que Cas va me repousser, est ce que Cas en a envie ? Ou est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour Cas ?

Mais Cas répondit à son baiser. Doucement. Maladroitement.

C'était exactement aussi génial que Dean l'avait imaginé. Plus encore.

Puis après le baiser, Cas répondit a une de ces questions :

\- Je crois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser toi, Dean.

Bien. Internet ne servirait plus à grand-chose maintenant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je trouvais cette fic tellement nulle que je la laissais aussi mourir sur mon ordi, mais bon, allez je la poste, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
